You what?
by trunks111
Summary: HunterLumen. Hunter is jealous of all the girls Lumen likes, Lumen secretly has a crush on Hunter. Yaoi. Slash. Fluff. Don't like, don't read. One-shot.


Hunter is sitting in the mess hall, waiting for Lumen to join him and the other Spider Riders. He and Igneous just finished a training bout, and as such, he is covered in sweat. Although the Invectid problem had been solved, it was no reason for them to get out of practice as Igneous repeated over and over. Already without his vest, Hunter removed his white shirt too, revealing his toned tanned body. He sat with his back against the table, looking in the direction Lumen would be coming from. He kept his expression to one of cool boredum, though he was getting quite impatient.

At last, Lumen emerged from the throne room, followed by one of the many, many girls he always had following him or that he was following. Hunter looked away in disgust.

"I'll see you later darling," Lumen said sweetly to the girl, shooing her away with his ever present, sleepy smile.

Hunter tensed, still not looking at the young Prince.  
"Ah good to see you're keeping up on your training," Lumen commented.

"Of course we are," Hunter said shortly, still not looking over at him.

Lumen, ever oblivious, sat right next to Hunter, almost close enough that their legs touched. So close, that Hunter could feel the heat of Lumen's leg next to his own.

"Well, I called this meeting to say that you have the next three days off, after today's patrol," Lumen said cheerily.

Hunter, usually jumping at the chance at a day off, was oddly quiet, merely snorting. Corona squealed in excitement, and Igneous asked if that was truly wise. Lumen, of course, simply waved away Igneous' concerns and said it would be fine.

"Well, I'll be going, but Hunter, when you return, I would like a word," Lumen said, his purple eyes boring into Hunter's green as he had happened to look over as his name was mentioned.

"Uh okay," Hunter muttered, looking away, a blush rising in his cheeks.

With that, Lumen walked away.  
Hunter stood and stretched, telling the others he would join them after he stopped in his room. They nodded and left without him. He jogged to his room and tossed his shirt on the bed, before sprinting to catch up to them, catching them as they left the village.

"Spider out!" they all said, they spiders coming out of their manacles.

They divided the regions and jumped on their respective spiders and went on their ways.  
As usual, everything was quiet, and they all returned without incident. On their way back to HQ, Corona asked what their plans were with their days off.

Igneous replied that he would probably go have a duel or two, Hunter said he was going to train.

Corona looked at her partner worriedly, it wasn't like him to be so focused. Not since the Invectids had been taken care of. She knew he wouldn't want to talk about it outright, so she just looked at him and went on her way.

Hunter let Shadow roam, saying he would call him if he needed him. Slowly, Hunter made his way to the Throne room. He dreaded seeing the Prince with another girl. He hated how he fawned over them or they fawned over him. It made him sick. Lately, it also made him jealous. He wanted the Prince to himself. Of course, he had never voiced his opinion to the Prince, unsure if such a thing was common in the Inner World as it wasn't really talked about. He did know, that for all his flirting, the Prince was single.

Opening the door, he found the Prince was indeed, alone. He walked up the long walkway, the Prince watched him approach.

"You wanted to see me?"

"I did," Lumen nodded, his gaze cool as he examined the still shirtless Hunter.

Hunter stood there awkwardly under the Prince's scrutiny.  
"Tell me Hunter, do you have someone in the Outer World?"

He was so surprised by the question Hunter simply gaped at the Prince for a long minute.  
"Uh, I uh, No, Prince, I don't have anyone that I'm like attached to there."

Blushing, Hunter made himself shut up, looking away from the Prince's penetrating gaze.

"Good," the Prince immediately brightened, his usual smile in place as he stood and walked down the few steps that led to the throne.

"Wh-," Hunter started to ask, but was cutoff as the Prince had closed the distance between them and was pressing his lips onto Hunter's own.

Too shocked to do anything, Hunter merely stood there, his eyes wide, his mind slowly absorbing what was happening.  
Lumen, assuming Hunter did not like it, pulled away, an apologetic look on his face. He opened his mouth to apologize, when Hunter finally moved, hugging the Prince in a very tight, almost rib breaking hug.

"Hunter...," Lumen said softly into the boy's hair.

"I'm so glad...," Hunter said, his body shaking with relief, his feelings were returned! He had been so scared Lumen didn't like him, didn't even see him as someone who may be interested.

Lumen smiled and hugged the shorter boy back tightly.  
Hunter leaned back enough to capture Lumen's lips with his own, pressing them together with bruising force. Lumen didn't mind of course, kissing back just as forcefully.

When at last they parted, Hunter grinned at him and Lumen offered his sleepy smile.

A new beginning.


End file.
